


We're Asleep and the World's on Fire (Scream and I'll Run Through the Flames for Me)

by tiredperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy really misses Jake, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode: s05e01 The Big House Pt. 1, Episode: s05e02 The Big House Pt. 2, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Prison, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredperalta/pseuds/tiredperalta
Summary: Jake says: "You have to go, you can't wait for me.""I'll wait forever," she replies.The flames climb his legs and steal him from her.(The universe insists on tearing Jake and Amy apart and the only traces of him remain in her dreams.)(Or, every dream Amy has had about Jake since he's been taken away from her.)





	We're Asleep and the World's on Fire (Scream and I'll Run Through the Flames for Me)

Night One: Jake is in prison, Amy is dreaming.

 

_Ahead of her is a bridge._

_When she looks down, she stares into a black abyss._

_She takes three deep breaths and looks determinedly ahead, ready to walk._

_He appears and her eyes meet his._

_“Hey,” he says, “Ames, just wait there, I’ll be okay.”_

_She shakes her head, looks down into the darkness again._

_"I’m sorry I couldn’t stop this," she says gesturing vaguely around, still staring into the darkness._

_“It’s not your fault,” he says quietly._

_She feels anguished suddenly and runs forward._

_When she looks back up, he’s disappeared and she is alone._

_The bridge breaks beneath her, she falls and hits the ground._

_She wakes._

* * *

 

 

Night Four: Jake is in prison, Amy is dreaming.

 

_She's sitting at her desk. Ahead of her are piles and piles of paperwork – on her desk, on the floor, against the windows._

_Her computer has a countdown, ticking down from ten seconds. She writes frantically._

_6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

_She braces herself, closes her eyes._

_Someone is thrown into the chair next to her desk. A nearby pile of forms collapses._

_A voice says: "here's the bank robber you hauled in this morning."_

_When she looks up, she looks into familiar blue eyes half covered with curly hair._

_"I- I- didn't bring him in," she stutters to no one in particular._

_"Yeah, you did. Almost broke my spine arresting me" he growls._

_"You're Detective Jacob Peralta, you're my boyfriend."_

_"You're fucking crazy. I’m part of the Golden Gang."_

_He grins, not the bright, giddy grin she knows. It's dark and twisted and sadistic._

_He pulls at his handcuffs suddenly, lunges towards her._

_She screams._

_She wakes._

 

* * *

 

 

Night Seven: Jake is in prison, Amy is dreaming.

 

_She’s standing in front of a set of metal bars. When she looks behind her, all she can see is black._

_A light flickers on inside the cell. The door creaks open._

_She walks in, sees him sitting up against the wall on the floor. She moves to sit next to him and he instinctively rests his head on her shoulder._

_“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more,” she says._

_“You did all you could. I’m sorry I can’t give you Paris.”_

_“I never wanted Paris, I just wanted you. We should have had more time.”_

_“There’s no time.”_

_A bell rings suddenly, she scrambles to get up and attempts to pull him out with her._

_He shakes his head, holds up his arms which are held to the wall by handcuffs._

_“Amy, there’s no time,” he repeats._

_She pulls again, begins to cry._

_She falls through the door as it slams behind her._

_She wakes._

* * *

 

 

Night Ten: Jake is in prison, Amy is dreaming.

 

_Everything is burning._

_The world crumbles at her feet._

_She screams and he appears, his arms are bruised and his cheek is bleeding and when she tries to step towards him, a wave of flames cascades between their paths._

_“Are you okay?” she asks but he can’t hear her._

_She shouts his name and he looks away._

_"You have to go, you can't wait for me, " he shouts._

_"I'll wait forever," she replies._

_The flames climb his legs and steal him from her._

_She wakes._

* * *

 

 

Night Fourteen: Jake is in prison, Amy is dreaming.

 

_She's standing in the cockpit of a plane and it's falling._

_She looks around and sees the seats are occupied by prisoners. They all stare at her._

_Her phone rings and she grabs it desperately, drops it in a panic._

_When she picks it up again, she’s on the ground. When she looks up, she can see the plane falling from the sky._

_The phone is still ringing. The screen is blank but the familiar voice echoes into her ears._

_“Hello?”_

_"Jake, are you okay?"_

_"You didn’t do enough.”_

_"What? Jake, it's me, Amy. Are you on the plane?"_

_"You could have done more."_

_“Jake, are you on the plane!?”_

_“Nothing to be done now. It’ll all be over so soon.”_

_The plane hits the ground._

_She wakes._

 

* * *

 

 

Night Sixteen: Jake is in prison, Amy is dreaming.

 

_She's sitting in a library that she vaguely recalls from her childhood._

_The room is full of people, all dressed in the familiar sergeant’s uniform._

_They are all silent. They all avoid looking at her._

_She looks around but doesn't recognise anyone and they all avert their eyes._

_She pushes past them, wildly clawing at books on shelves._

_An address book falls to the floor in front of her. It's filled with pages and pages of phone-numbers and houses and apartments._

_She searches for Jake's name, once, twice, three times._

_"He won’t be coming home," a voice behind her says. She spins round but she can’t find the source._

_“He’ll die in there.”_

_She wakes._

 

* * *

 

Night Nineteen: Jake is in prison, Amy is dreaming.

 

_She’s pulling him onto their sofa, straddling him._

_She leans down to kiss him, feels their teeth clash against each other as she unbuttons his shirt._

_He moves his hands into her hair to pull it from the confines of the hairband and when it cascades around her shoulders, he writhes slightly beneath her._

_She grins, leans back to put her weight on his lower half._

_He goes to pull off her shirt but she pins his arms down above his head on the sofa._

_He is forever surprised by her strength and he grins as he bites his lip._

_She leans to kiss him again and is met by an empty sofa._

_She wakes._

 

* * *

Night twenty-one: Jake is in prison, Amy is dreaming.

 

_She's driving and it seems like the road will never end._

_She glances at the passenger seat and sees him offering her an obnoxiously blue drink._

_She raises an eyebrow and drinks the whole thing before dropping it back into his lap._

_He says: “I’m keeping this bottle as a memento. You’ve literally never been more attractive to me than in this moment.”_

_(Somewhere in her brain she thinks: 'it’s 14 th of August 2017. You’re returning from a stake-out and you’re about to buy dinner. Neither of you knows it yet but in less than two weeks Jake will be arrested and found guilty. He will be sent to prison.')_

_She says: “you’re going to go away in a few weeks” and he looks confused._

_“Am I? Well, will you wait for me?”_

_“Always.”_

_She wakes._

 

* * *

 

 

Night Twenty-Eight: Jake is in prison, Amy is dreaming.

 

_She’s sitting on Rosa’s couch._

_She looks around and when she looks back, Rosa is next to her._

_“Rosa, I’m so glad you’re home!”_

_She notices Rosa is crying._

_Oh God, Rosa is crying._

_She moves to sit closer to her, hugs her close and Rosa cries into her chest._

_“I’m sorry, Amy, I’m so sorry.”_

_“For what?”_

_“That I made it and he didn’t.”_

_The TV flashes on behind them. It blares the 10 pm news. She moves to turn it off._

_It flashes brighter, it hurts her eyes._

_“Disgraced detective, Jacob Peralta, was found dead in his cell last night. The 36-year-old ex-NYPD detective admitted to leading the infamous Golden Gang and revealed that his colleague, Rosa Diaz, also imprisoned, was innocent. She was immediately exonerated this morning and will be issued a medal for her defence of the NYPD as it was revealed that she was, in fact, undercover, waiting to arrest Peralta.”_

_Amy sobs._

_She wakes._

 

* * *

 

Night Thirty-Two: Jake is in prison, Amy is dreaming.

_She is in an elevator, the walls are blank, there are no buttons. She already feels claustrophobic._

_She waits, takes some deep breathes. The door eventually opens and she steps out._

_She thinks ‘it’s 2009, you are twenty-six and you have just stepped into the Ninety-Ninth precinct for the first time.’_

_Then she thinks ‘oh no, oh, God.’_

_A figure walks through the bullpen gate and shakes her hand. He has manic curly hair and a too-big blue hoodie. His eyes are bright and his voice is drawling and his whole aura just screams ‘unprofessional!’_

_She adores him.  
But he has to leave._

_She pushes him through the elevator doors and watches panic fill his eyes._

_“You have to go!” she shouts, “please, Jake, leave, there’s still time, we can stop all of this.”_

_“What?”_

_“Join another precinct, I can’t meet you, I can’t love you. If we don’t meet, you won’t be hurt, you won't go to prison.”_

_“You’re crazy,” he laughs nervously, “but it’s too late, I already know you! You’re Amy Santiago, you’re gonna be my girlfriend one day.”_

_“This is all my fault.”_

_"I'll marry you one day, too."_

_She wakes._

 

* * *

 

Night Thirty-Six: Jake is in prison, Amy is dreaming.

 

_They’re in a bar._

_She’s drinking. It’s a race. He’s winning._

_They’re downing shots and shouting every time they slam a glass down on the bar._

_There’s one shot left and she they both lunge for it._

_He gets there first and holds it gleefully above her head._

_He reaches over and licks a stripe across her collarbone and shakes a trail of salt on top._

_She shivers. He runs his tongue along her nape again before downing the shot._

_She pulls at his collar roughly, kissing him._

_She pulls at his sleeve and towards the bathroom cubicle._

_They lock the door behind them and she turns to undress._

_She turns around again and he is gone._

_She wakes._

* * *

 

Night Forty: Jake is in prison, Amy is dreaming.

 

_They’re standing under an arch and a ray of bright light.  
She looks around and sees rows and rows of neat chairs filled with people._

_She looks and sees her parents, his parents, her brothers, the squad, her old college mates, her partner from the Seventy-Eighth precinct._

_He is standing in front of her, with Charles and Terry behind him._

_He says “I do” suddenly and when she looks he is crying and her heart feels full._

_She replies with “I do” and the crowd leaps to their feet, clapping._

_She holds his hand and goes to walk down the aisle._

_He jolts back suddenly._

_When she looks, there’s chains around his arms and ankles and Terry and Charles are pulling him away, behind the arch._

_She holds onto his arm but they’re too strong and when he’s gone all that is left is his ring that she is clutching in her palm._

_She wakes._

* * *

 

 

Night Fifty-Four: Jake is in prison, Amy is dreaming.

 

_She's in a pitch-black room._

_Ahead of her are two exit doors._

_They open. In one, a stocky man with a smug smile. In his hand, a book she remembers her father reading to her as a child. He rips out the last page, writes a number on it, outstretches his hand, offers it towards her._

_In the other, a tall man with curly hair and a shit-eating grin. He's reading a case study he holds in one hand and he’s twisting a Rubix Cube with the other._

_She grins and moves to follow the taller man. He drops the Rubix cube and the case file suddenly and the door begins to close._

_She moves to run towards it but gets nowhere. He shouts her name._

_The door closes. She hears a scream._

_She feels hands on her shoulder and her legs and her arm and her side as she's pulled towards the other door._

_She wakes._

 

* * *

 

 

Night Fifty-Five: Jake is in prison, Amy is dreaming.

 

_She's running up the road towards the prison, banging on the gate. No one comes to the window._

_She shouts louder._

_The gate opens._

_She runs into the prison reception and says: "Jake Peralta, I'm here for Jake Peralta, he's free. We got her."_

_The door slides open, she waits, she's so close._

_She wakes._

 

* * *

 

Night Fifty-Six: Jake is lying next to her, Amy doesn’t dream.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! (i'll stop writing angst eventually i promise)
> 
> leave some prompts for my 99 one-shot series below!


End file.
